Mascarade
by bbd5362
Summary: - Alors Weasleys, même plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes ? Railla Malfoy. ... Rose Weasleys se releva honteusement et jeta un regard froid au sang pur. ... Rose/Scorpius évidemment
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit qui venait de retentir. Ils purent apercevoir une crinière folle d'un roux flamboyant étaler sur le sol, ainsi que la propriétaire de cette dite crinière. La jeune Rose Weasleys, car c'était bien son visage caché sous cette tonne de cheveux, venait de toute évidence de rater une marche provoquant ainsi sa dégringolade du reste de l'escalier. Rose était maladroite. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde cru dans un premier temps. Mais les suppositions changèrent radicalement de sens quand ils aperçurent Scorpius Malfoy appuyé nonchalamment contre la rampe de ce même escalier où c'était produit « l'accident ».

La guerre-guerre qui régnait entre ces deux là était célèbre. Pas un jour passait sans qu'un « imprévu » ne vienne perturber la journée de l'un ou de l'autre.

Alors Weasleys, même plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes ? Railla Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy était la réplique exact de son père en encore plus beau. Il était tout aussi arrogant mais il possédait un charme irrésistible qui faisait de lui le garçon le plus convoité de l'école malgré son appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Il avait aussi hérité de son père la haine envers les Weasleys et les Potter et son don pour leur créer le plus de problèmes possible.

Rose Weasleys se releva honteusement et jeta un regard froid au sang pur.

Elle était un parfait mélange entre ses deux parents : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasleys. De sa mère, elle avait son visage et le volume indomptable de ses cheveux, à part que ceux-ci n'était pas brun mais roux. De plus, elle possédait sans aucun doute son intelligence et sa soif de connaissance. Mais de son père, elle avait retenu son côté « casse-cou », ainsi que sa passion pour le Quidditch.

D'un mouvement gracieux et précis de baguette, elle répara et rassembla ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et partit vers son prochain cours la tête haute. Malfoy ricana et s'en alla à son tour dans le sens opposé.

Tous regardaient la scène ahuris. Ni cris, ni hurlements, ni sorts jeté, les disputes Weasleys/Malfoy n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

On parlait encore de cet « accident » quand Rose entra dans la salle commune à la fin de la journée.

Ca va ? Demanda son frère, Hugo, alors que Rose se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de lui. On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le hall. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Rose gratifia son frère d'un tendre sourire.

Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas Hugo. Seul mon orgueil a souffert dans cette histoire. Répondit-elle.

Il parait que tu es parti sans rien répliquer, je suis fier de toi. Commenta Hugo qui savait que normalement Rose n'en perdait pas une pour se venger.

Un étrange sourire éclaira le visage de Rose. Hugo soupira.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, petit frère.

Ce n'est pas possible. Justement, j'étais en train de me dire que vos disputes avaient cessées mais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure prouve le contraire. Grimaça le jeune Griffondor. Sérieusement Rose, votre petite guerre-guerre dur depuis des années, depuis votre première rencontre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais essaie de te calmer, vous n'êtes plus des gamins, agissez comme des adultes pour une fois.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo.

Rose se leva. L'étrange sourire de tout à l'heure venait de réapparaitre sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Hugo soupira de nouveau en regardant sa grande sœur se diriger vers son dortoir. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, une fois de plus.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Quand Lily rejoignit le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine et deux autres filles, elle trouva Rose allongée sur son lit, par-dessus les couvertures. Elle se redressa d'un bond en apercevant la jeune fille entrer et lui arracha presque le morceau de tissu que sa cousine tenait entre ses mains.

Merci. Souffla-t-elle

Attend. Que comptes-tu faire avec ? Demanda Lily.

Me venger évidemment. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se recouvrit du tissu et disparu immédiatement sous les yeux de Lily.

Sois prudente et fais attention à la cape.

Promis. Entendit-elle sa cousine souffler.

Rose sortit du dortoir après avoir promis à sa cousine de prendre soin de la cape. Après tout, elle ne lui appartenait pas, son oncle Harry l'avait donné à James lorsque celui-ci était rentré à Poudlard. Inutile de préciser que celui-ci en avait fait « bon » usage. Mais à présent que James avait fini ses études, c'était Lily qui héritait de ce précieux objet. Elle était bien moins « vagabonde » que son frère et donc avait moins d'occasion d'utiliser la cape. Mais celle-ci c'était relever très utile lorsque Lily accompagnait sa cousine dans l'une de ses nombreuses vengeances. Cependant, cela faisait un mois que Rose préférait se venger seule, Lily lui prêtait donc la cape d'invisibilité afin que celle-ci ne se fasse pas coincer.

Rose sourit quand elle pensa au pourquoi de sa petite promenade de ce soir. Mais ce magnifique sourire disparut lorsqu'elle aperçu son maudit frère appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la sortie. Il portait des lunettes. Personne ne s'en étonnait, tous savaient qu'il en avait besoin pour lire et justement Hugo avait un livre dans les mains comme s'il avait l'intention de lire dans quelques minutes.

Mais Rose connaissait ces lunettes, elle savait que ce n'était pas celle-là qui l'aidait à lire. Non, les lunettes qu'il portait étaient un cadeau de l'oncle George. C'était ces lunettes qui permettaient de voir toutes les personnes sous leur vraie identité qu'elles aient bu du polynectar, qu'elle soit déguisée ou qu'elles portent une cape d'invisibilité. Un peu comme la carte des maraudeurs.

Elle soupira quand elle vit que son frère la fixait, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Elle continua tout de même son chemin. Elle venait à peine de sortir de la salle commune qu'Hugo lui attrapa le bras et lui enleva sa cape.

Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'exclama Rose énervée.

Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tes enfantillages Rose, laisse Malfoy tranquille.

Je fais ce que je veux Hugo. Et puis si ca se trouve je vais juste faire un tour à la cuisine.

Oui, bien sur et moi je suis le père Noël. Va te coucher, maman t'a déjà demandé d'arrêter ces chamailleries, les temps ont changé Rose. Il n'est pas son père et tu n'es pas nos parents, ni oncle Harry.

Papa ne vois pas du tout d'inconvénients, lui ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Rose, tu connais papa, il est borné, il n'a jamais voulu oublié. Même oncle Harry reparle au Malfoy sans utiliser sa baguette.

Ah oui, ca grève les yeux que ce sont les plus grands amis du monde. Ironisa la jeune fille.

Hugo grimaça. En effet, la dernière rencontre entre Potter et Malfoy avait plutôt été froide, voir glaciale.

Oui, mais ils n'ont pas commencé à s'insulter ou à se frapper dessus !

Mais comme tu l'as si dit bien auparavant, je ne suis pas oncle Harry.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui arracha ses lunettes, reprit la cape des mains de son frère s'en recouvrit et continua son chemin.

Rose parcourait doucement les couloirs de Poudlard. La carte des maraudeur lui aurait bien été utiles, mais voila, celle-ci appartenait à Albus, le petit dernier de la famille Potter, et lui comme son cousin désapprouvait les vengeances de Rose, il aurait été inutile de lui demander.

Rose étouffa un petit rire en pensant à ces REELS objectifs dans cette escapade. S'ils savaient…

Elle continua à avancer en silence quand soudain elle cria. Quelqu'un venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement. Son visage se durcit en apercevant le visage de Scorpius surmonté des mêmes lunettes qu'avait porté Hugo quelques instants plus tôt.

Malfoy, tu es un idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Alors Weasleys, que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Ce serait dommage pour ton image de miss parfaite si le vieux Rusard t'attrapait.

Elle n'était pas le temps de répondre car justement les pas et la voix du très vieux concierge se fit entendre.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne dort jamais celui-là ! S'exclama Rose dans un souffle.

Elle se glissa dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Malfoy la rejoignit et se glissa sous la cape à son tour. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour faire taire ces futures protestations.

Ils restèrent une minute ainsi, corps contre corps, sans bouger. Scorpius était bien trop grand et la cape ne cachait pas leurs pieds, mais les ténèbres de leur cachette s'en chargeaient.

Quand enfin le concierge s'éloigna, Rose dégagea la cape de leur corps tandis que le sang pur enlevait les lunettes, maintenant inutile qu'il portait.

C'était malin de crier ainsi. Murmura-t-il à la jeune fille.

C'est de ta faute, Scorpius, tu m'as fais peur et comment tu as eu ces lunettes ?

Elles sont en vente dans le magasin de ton oncle, je te signal. Et j'en peu rien si tu sursaute pour un rien. J'étais simplement venu à ta rencontre car tu étais en retard. Répondit-il. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ca tout de même? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rose.

Je ne sais pas, ca dépend de ce que tu vas faire pour te faire pardonner. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant que ses lèvres soient accaparées par celles du jeune homme séduisant plaqué contre elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes et après un baiser langoureux qui la laissa respirer.

pardonné. Murmura-t-elle encore un peu étourdie par ce baiser.

Alors pourquoi étais-ti en retard ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Rose secoua la tête afin de récupérer les quelques neurones qui s'étaient égaré dans ce baiser.

Mon frère… Hugo croyait que je voulais aller me venger et il voulait m'en empêcher.

Oh qu'il est gentil…Ironisa le blond. Et de quoi voudrais-tu te venger ?

De ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. répondit-elle dans un sourire. tout l monde croit que c'est par ta faute que j'ai dévalé les escaliers. Ce qui n'est pas tout à faux.

Hé je n'a rien fait. Et en parenthèse, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de tomber ainsi, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'amortir ta chute par un sort.

Oui, merci pour ca. Ton sort m'a évité de nombreux bleus. Je n'avais jamais vu le sol devenir aussi mou que de la mousse aussi vite tout en gardant la sonorité d'un sol dur. Mais je te signale que c'est quand même de ta faute donc tu me devais bien ça.

Ma faute ?

Oui, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas me regarder de cette façon en plein milieu du couloir, surtout quand je suis dans un escalier.

Il éclata d'un petit rire.

J'adore voir l'effet que j'ai sur toi.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

Enfin, au moins ca a permis d'enlever les doutes.

Les doutes ? Demanda-t-il interrogateurs.

Beaucoup ont remarqué qu'on se disputait plus comme avant.

Et alors ?

Et alors ?.... ils allaient bien finir par comprendre qu'on ne se déteste plus. T'imagine si quelqu'un apprenais qu'on sort ensemble, ca ferait le tour de l'école en moins de trois secondes et le professeur Neville se dépêcherait d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents.

La bouche du jeune Malfoy se tordit en une grimace.

Rose, quand finira cette mascarade ? Ca fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ces rendez-vous en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le regard de la jeune fille se remplit de tristesse.

Si c'est ce que tu veux. Murmura-t-elle tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Scorpius s'insulta mentalement.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'en ai pas marre de nos rendez-vous, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de me cacher. Le matin dans la grande salle, j'ai envie de monter sur la table et de crier à toute cette bande d'imbécile que je t'aime.

Rose le fit taire d'un baiser. Il fallait mieux lui enlevé cette idée tordue de la tête, le connaissant, il serait surement capable de faire un truc aussi idiot et humiliant.

Encore un peu de patience, s'il te plait. Il est vraiment préférable que je sois devant mon père quand je lui annoncerais.

Tu as juste la trouille de lui annoncer, tu es sur que tu es à Griffondor ? Je croyais que vous étiez les courageux. Râla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Scorpius, s'il te plait ne complique pas tout. Je vais lui dire.

Il soupira en signe de résignation.

Très bien j'attendrais.

Merci. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant pour le remercier.

Mais n'oublie pas Rose que ma patience à des limites, ne tarde pas trop ou je te montrerais que ce n'est pas à cause de mon nom que je suis à Serpentard.

Rose grimaça à son tour. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à tarder où elle craignait le pire. Son petit-ami était capable de tout.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapitre 2 : Un lieu étrange.

Hugo regarda sa sur avec un moue boudeuse. Celle-ci ne lâchait pas Malfoy des yeux. Elle avait de nouveau cet étrange petit sourire au coin des lèvres. La connaissant, elle devait sûrement préparer un mauvais coup à lencontre de lhéritier MalfoyComme quoi les petits frères connaissent très mal leurs grandes surs.

Rose, un petit sourire aux lèvres, admirait le dos du jeune Malfoy qui se trouvait deux rangées de bancs devant elle. Ils étaient en plein milieu dun cours de métamorphose que les serpents et les griffons avaient en commun et Rose navait pas suivit un traitre mot de ce que racontait le professeur. Cela faisait une semaine quils ne staient plus donné rendez-vous. Les examens étaient trop proches, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer des nuits blanches autrement que pour achever lun de leurs très et trop nombreux devoirs. Et puis de toute façon, il était presque impossible pour Scorpius de sortir de sa salle commune sans se faire remarquer. Lui navait pas de cape dinvisibilité et puisque à cause de lesdits devoirs, leur salle commune ne se vidait entièrement, quand elle se vidait, que vers 2 ou3 heures du matin, ils avaient annulé toutes leurs petites rencontres secrètes. Bien sûr, ils se croisaient tous les jours dans les couloirs mais ce ntait pas pareil.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit enfin. Rose rangea en vitesse ses affaires et se leva. A peine avait-elle fait deux pas quelle percuta quelque chose. Elle neut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre qui était lobstacle, elle aurait reconnu ce parfum à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Weasley fais attention à où tu mets les pieds! Scria Scorpius sans pour autant se dégager du corps de Rose toujours collé au sien

- Si tu ne te mettais pas toujours dans mon chemin, je naurais pas à faire attention, Malfoy!

Et ils continuèrent à sengeuler ainsi, corps contre corps.

Rose sentit vite la main de Scorpius, invisible pour qui que ce soit dans la classe, prendre la sienne et la caresser doucement avec son pouce.

La jeune fille souriait intérieurement même si extérieurement elle hurlait contre lhomme devant elle. Elle savait quil avait fait exprès de se mettre dans son chemin pour pouvoir la toucher. Ctait extrêmement dangereux pour leur secret, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait que trouver cela mignon de sa part.

Hugo finit par se placer entre eux pour les séparer et les calmer. Durant un instant il cru apercevoir les mains des deux ennemis enlacées. Il secoua la tête, sûrement un effet doptique. Et il entraîna sa sur hors de la classe avant que le professeur nait lidée de lui coller une retenue pour troubler la paix de lcole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose parcourait les couloirs qui menaient à la grande salle avec son frère, afin de dîner. Celui-ci lobservait à la dérobée. Elle devait encore être furieuse, elle serrait avec force son poing droit.

Rose cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de son frère le plus vite possible. Elle serrait dans son poing un petit bout de papier. Elle ne stait rendue compte quau bout dun moment que Scorpius lui avait glissé un petit mot dans la main. Avec larrivé dHugo, elle avait failli le lâcher, heureusement elle avait pu le rattraper du bout des doigts à la dernière minute. Et à présent, il fallait quelle le lise. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut la porte des toilettes des filles.

- Continue sans moi, je te rejoins après. Dit-elle à Hugo avant de se glisser dans les toilettes.

Evidemment, à cette heure-ci celle-ci était bondée. Elle dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant quune cabine se libère.

Enfin elle put ouvrir le petit mot.

là où tout à commencé, tout de suite

Une seule petite phrase quelle seule pouvait comprendre. Elle se précipita hors des toilettes quand elle saperçut quun bon quart dheure stait déjà écoulé depuis la fin du cours.

Là où tout à commenc Rose sourit et se dirigea vers un passage secret que personne ne connaissait, même pas la carte des maraudeur.

Un mois plus tôt

Rose Weasley parcourait les couloirs de Pouldlard un peu au hasard. Elle navait aucune destination précise. Plongée dans ses pensées morbides, elle avait à peine conscience de ce qui lentourait. Elle sentait à peine les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle navait cure que quelquun la voit dans cet état, mais y avait-il quelquun autour delle? Elle nen savait rien. Avez-vous déjà ressenti une douleur immense qui vous plonge dans une léthargie étrange ? Et avez-vous marché lorsque vous étiez dans cet état ? Si oui, vous devez sûrement comprendre le sentiment de Rose quand tout à coup elle revint à elle dans un endroit quelle ne connaissait pas du tout. Initialement, elle avait pris le chemin de son dortoir mais elle ne voyait pas où elle stait trompée car elle ne se souvenait de rien du trajet qui lavait menée jusquici. Cela lui fit peur, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Normalement, même si elle pensait à autre chose, son cerveau se souvenait du chemin emprunté, mais là rien. Était-ce cela être en état de choc?

Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de se calmer. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle regarda autour delle mais ne reconnaissait rien. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir ouvert sur un jardin intérieur. Le jardin était grand, en tout cas elle nen apercevait pas le fond. Une immense étendue dherbe verte le recouvrait et un peu plus loin un étang était alimenté par une rivière qui jaillissait de la terre. Ltang était surmonté dun pont en bois qui formait un arc parfait. Durant un moment elle oublia le comment et le pourquoi elle était arrivé là. Elle longea le mur percé de multiples arches/fenêtres grâce auxquelles elle pouvait apercevoir le jardin à la recherche dune ouverture qui lui permettrait daccéder à ce petit paradis.

Elle trouva une ouverture après deux petites minutes de marche mais elle sarrêta net quand elle aperçut une silhouette appuyée contre la colonne qui ornait louverture. Elle ne pouvait reconnaitre lindividu, celui-ci était à moitié caché dans lombre.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue, est-ce que vous pourriez me renseigner sur cet endroit et le chemin pour retourner au

La fin de sa phrase resta calée dans sa gorge quand linconnu tourna son visage vers elle, le sortant de lombre et le rendant visible.

- Malfoy? Strangla-t-elle.

Il étira un petit sourire

- Rosemurmura-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta. Depuis quand lappelait-il par son prénom? Et ctait quoi ce tendre sourire ? Elle navait jamais vu ce visage autrement que fier et narquois. Pourquoi cet homme, car cest bien ce quil était à présent, la regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi celui qui depuis des années la détestait et lui menait la vie dure souriait comme sil venait dapercevoir un ange?

Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et son visage reprit son expression habituelle.

- Weasley que fais-tu ici ? Tonna-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il furieux ?

- Je me suis perdue, où sommes-nous ? Répondit le plus calmement possible Rose.

Elle narrivait plus à se mettre en colère contre lui, lavoir vu ainsi avait changé quelque chose en elle. Enfin, elle comprenait quil était humain malgré ses airs nobles et prétentieux.

- La brillante Rose Weasley me demanderait-elle mon aide? La nargua-t-il.

- Oui, en effet. Je sais reconnaitre quand jen ai besoin et quand je dois en demander même si cest à mon pire ennemi.

Une expression de surprise apparut sur les traits du jeune homme. Sa réponse lavait étonné de toute évidence.

- Je suis donc quand même ton pire ennemi ? Reprit-il. Jaurais cru que cet honneur reviendrait à lautre idiot dEric à présent.

Rose se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour refouler les images dhorreur qui avaient provoqué son état de choc.

- Tu as toujours eu ce don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie nest-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle tout en sappuyant contre la colonne qui faisait face celle de Malfoy.

Il pu enfin voir clairement son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis et bouffis. Elle avait pleuré et pas que quelques larmes.

- Je suis désolé. Répondit-il dans un murmure tout en reprenant lobservation du jardin.

Rose releva la tête surprise.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé?

- Pour tavoir rappeler les événements du matin et je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ce matin.

Rose ne put sempêcher de ricaner.

- Arrête, tu dois exulter de joie.

- Non, je suis plutôt furieux. Je naccepte pas que dautres personnes que moi te fassent du mal. Car je connais tes limites. Jadmets que certaines de mes blagues étaient un peu dangereuses mais ce qua fait Eric, en plus dtre humiliant, était cruel. Franchement, tu crois que toutes les personnes qui ont assisté à la scène ont sauté de joie de te voir te faire humilier de la sorte ? Tu crois vraiment que jai pas envie daller tabasser ce type quand je vois ltat de tes yeux ?

Rose ramena vivement ses mèches devant ses yeux ce qui était inutile car Scorpius navait pas détourné ses yeux du jardin.

- Quest-ce qui te prend Malfoy ? Éprouverais-tu de la pitié pour moi ? Ce nest pas la peine je sais me débrouiller seule.

- Je nen doute pas un seul instant, tu as toujours été forte, Rose Souffla le jeune homme.

Rose sursauta de nouveau, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à laise.

- Et reprends-toi Malfoy! Sexclama-t-elle avait un petit rire gêné. Tu deviens gentil.

Merde et voila qu'il recommençait avec ce sourire qui faisait battre son cur bien trop vite.

- Oui, il faudrait mieux que je me reprenne avant de faire une bêtise. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je devrais arrêter de venir ici, ça me rend tropmoi-même.

- Et quel est cet endroit ? Scria Rose heureuse de changer de sujet. Ce jardin est vraiment magnifique. On est toujours dans Pouldlard ?

Elle se redressa et franchit larcade afin de pénétrer dans le jardin. Scorpius se redressa soudainement paniqué et voulu empêcher Rose de rentrer dans le jardin, mais trop tard

Rose leva son pied pour le poser dans lherbe verte du jardin. Elle voulu le déposer mais elle ne rencontra jamais de résistance et elle bascula dans le vide

Ses pieds et son corps traversèrent lherbe comme si elle nexistait pas,mais, où était passé le jardin il ny avait que du vide sous elle. Elle se sentit tomber et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Son cur battait à la chamade, cela faisait-il mal de mourir ? Elle ne le sut pas car le choc ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux surprise. Son corps toujours dans le vide ntait retenue que par sa main que Scorpius tenait fermement. Le visage du jeune homme était déformé par la douleur et linquiétude.

Il arriva à la hisser dans le couloir avec beaucoup deffort. A peine fut-elle en sécurité quelle sentit un bras lentouré et la plaqué contre le torse de Scorpius.

- Idiote ! Cria-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Mais le jardin, la rivière, lherbe Balbutia Rose

- Tu es née dans le monde magique non, tu dois savoir quand même que tu ne peux pas mettre les pieds dans un endroit magique sans le connaître, es-tu inconsciente ? Ce jardin nest quune illusion,nous nous trouvons au cinquième étage de laile ouest du château et non pas au rez-de-chaussée.

- Mais je ne le savais pas, je tai dit que je me suis perdue et pourquoi il y a ce genre de chose dans une école, cest super dangereux

- Cest pourquoi cet endroit à été condamné, je ne sais pas par où tu es passée mais normalement seul un passage secret permet dy arriver.

- Je ne savais pas quil y avait un endroit condamné à Pouldlard. Murmura-t-elle. Lhistoire de Pouldlard nen parle pas.

- Il y a eu des dizaines de morts il y a longtemps, cest pourquoi ils ont supprimé toute trace de ce couloir. Seule la toute première version de lhistoire de Pouldlard en parle.

- Tu possèdes un tel livre ? Ca fait des années que ma mère en recherche un exemplaire.

La surprise de Rose passa doucement et enfin elle remarqua où elle était.

- Euh Malfoy, tu pourrais me lâcher? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Attends

- Attends quoi?

- Que je réalise que tu es vraiment vivante. Tu mas vraiment fait peur idiote, jai vraiment cru que je ne te rattraperai jamais. Idiote, idiote, idiote, psalmodia-t-il comme pour se calmer. Et il laissa tomber sa tête contre lpaule de Rose

- Calme-toi Malfoy, je suis vivante et grâce à toi merci.

Rose sentit les lèvres de Scorpius stirer en un petit sourire.

- Cest la première fois que tu me remercies. Lentendit-elle murmurer.

- Cest aussi la première fois quon parle aussi longtemps et sans trop se crier de dessusPourquoi se déteste-t-on Malfoy?

- Parce que nos parents se détestaient et quon a fait pareil en se rencontrant et que quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne te détestais pas, jai continué car la haine est préférable à lindifférence. Puisquon ne peut être amis, je préférais être ton ennemi que rien du tout.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être amis ?

- Car cest trop tard.

- Pourquoi est-ce trop tard ?

- Parce que je ne le supporterais pas

Il laissa planer un silence avant de continuer

-a ne serait plus suffisant pour moi

Il sentit clairement Rose se crisper. Il releva la tête vers elle.

Elle se sentait perdue. Quest-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et ctait quoi encore ce quelle lisait dans ses yeux ? De la détresse, de la tendresse, de lnon

- Dis-moi que tu ne me détestes pas. Continua-t-il puisquelle ne répondait rien.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi que je resterai pour toujours ton meilleur ennemi.

- Je ne peux pas

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il une lueur de détresse dans la voix.

- Car je veux être ton amie.

- Je tai dit que jen étais pas capable.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Plus

- Plus comment ?

- Plus comme ça

Et il se pencha pour happer ses lèvres dune douce caresse.

Rose sourit en repensant à ce souvenir. Ce moment avait été le début dun mois de pur bonheur. Comment ne stait-elle pas rendue compte des sentiments quelle éprouvait pour Scorpius avant ? Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question : Eric.

Eric avait été son premier amour, si on pouvait appeler cela de lamour. Il avait été son ami denfance avec qui elle passait tout son temps et tout naturellement elle avait cru tomber amoureuse de lui ou du moins, elle était tombée amoureuse de limage quelle stait faite de lui. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, elle était devenue indépendante à lui et aveugle à tous ses défauts. Alors quand ce fameux matin, il la plaqua cruellement et froidement en plein milieu de la grande salle avec cette seule phrase: Jai plus besoin de toi, jai trouvé mieux . Elle stait effondrée. Limage quelle stait faite de lui, stait brisée en éclats et elle stait enfuie, rencontrant quelques heures plus tard Scorpius. Quand elle y pensait, on aurait pu la blâmer de stre si vite retrouver des bras réconfortants. Mais elle savait à présent, quelle navait jamais aimé Eric.

Elle sortit du passage secret et sengagea dans le couloir en courant. Bientôt, elle aperçut la silhouette de Scorpius se trouvant au même emplacement quil y a un mois. Entendant ses pas, il se tourna avec un sourire elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je tai manqué à ce point ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je taime. Murmura-t-elle.

Scorpius simmobilisa de surprise. Ctait la toute première fois quelle lui disait.


End file.
